pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Semana Santa in Seville
The Semana Santa in Seville is a period in which several Royal Brotherhoods do solemnly fine, and commemorate the Passion of Christ during glorious lost processions .These models processions take place in the Spanish city of Seville in the week before Easter . They draw throughout Holy Week from, in total there are about sixty processions. All are called hermandad or Cofradia organized; these are Catholic brotherhoods. As a rule, these fraternities belong to a particular parish , where their procession then begins and ends, after the city and back to the cathedral to be drawn in the center. This procession route lasts several hours. Such a procession consists of several paso's , passionate scenes. The paso are huge table shaped structures (a platform with legs) on which a statue of Mary (the Virgin) or a scene is placed in the sufferings of Christ. The life-size images are carved from wood and then polychromed . Most images are decorated with gold embroidered costumes. The basis of such a paso gilded or silvered. This image groups are carried by members of the brotherhood Costalero's called, sometimes fifty under one paso. Content * 1 Brotherhoods * 2 Procession format * 3 Holy Week ** 3.1 Domingo de Ramos ** 3.2 Lunes Santo ** 3.3 Martes Santo ** 3.4 Miércoles Santo ** 3.5 Jueves Santo ** 3.6 Viernes Santo - Madrugada ** 3.7 Viernes Santo ** 3.8 Sábado Santo ** 3.9 Domingo de Resurrección * 4 External links edit For the paso go anonymous groups penitents, these are Nazareno's called. Penitents are hundreds, even thousands in the case of a large Cofradia. The Cofradia of the Virgen de la Esperanza Macarena has twelve brothers and sisters across the world. Many brothers get special each year to attend the procession. Anyone can become a member of such a brotherhood when finances the livery of the procession. The brothers have been baptized into the Roman Catholic Church, being a proof is requested. They must live in the spirit of the Brotherhood, share in the Roman faith, share the love of Christ, preach the gospel, and share in charity for fellow brothers and sisters. Each fraternity has its administration in several levels. Procession format [ edit ] The processions follow their own route. The procession is formed at the House of the Brotherhood or the church where the paso are honored. As a first step the Cruz de Guia, a wide cross that precedes the Hermandad. Then follow the brothers and sisters in their cloaks. Each carries a large candle, which is lit at dusk. The procession takes place in silence, some fraternities know silence. The procession is made up of different parts, separated by embroidered banners and ushers. The brothers run in two long rows, in the middle there is room for ushers and passing costalero's (carriers). Penitents walk barefoot and wear capirotes, the main point lids. These caps are the result of an ancient punishment of the Inquisition. Each procession consists of several hundreds, but often even more than thousands of persons. After nazarenos always follows a group of kids that hands out candy to the pilgrims, then usually get large silver candlesticks procession, followed by a four censers. Then the first Paso comes with supervisors. All sacred things such as relics censers, candlesticks, ceremonialia and pasos itself only worn by men, women do just fine anonymously. Usually, after all is a music band, but sometimes these paso is also worn in silence. Then come back nazareno that each carry a fine cross. Sometimes clergy walk behind the images. Finally comes the Virgin, she closes the procession. For many this is the emotional highlight of the penitential procession. The image is always dressed, gauges has a long robe and under a canopy supported by columns is silver. the canopy are often Allegories and coats of arms embroidered. The virgen is always crowned crystal tears and weep because of sorrow for Christ's death. Many of these Virgens be honored with medals and medals. for the statue are traditionally large candles arranged next to the image large bulbs with flowers behind his special candelabra illuminating her mantle. The population treats the procession with great reverence and tranquility. Most pilgrims stand in places such as the church or at a strategic point. The start of the procession is always nail biting for the Capataz; the paso must pass through the portal (without damage). In fraternities High paso like the Royal Brotherhood of the Cross (Cristo de la Exaltación) is the matter of inches for the costalero programs. Also watching the processions where the parade takes a turn is very interesting, it takes a very long time indeed honor is rotated as a colossal paso. People applaud as always after a delicate passage. Much more emotional it goes to the two most famous processions on Madrugada (Dawn of Good Friday). The images are buried under the lamentations (saeta). As a saeta is a cappella singing, this stops the procession. The saeta are usually in flamenco style. The Mary Statues divide the population of Seville in two parties, that of Maria Santissima de la Esperanza de Triana and that of Maria Santissima de la Esperanza Macarena. Even the Great Power Christ (Jesús del Gran Poder) is buried under the saeta 's. These images are the most revered by the locals in Seville. Wearing the pasos done with patience and solemnity. The Costalero's, carriers, as do fine for Christ's Death and Suffering. The groups are carried to the beat of music played by brass bands. They are dressed in old uniforms and play procession marches. Some costalero's let the images dance to the beat of the drums . The drums symbolize the storm that lit after Christ's death. along the trail are thousands of people who worship the pasos. Holy Week [ edit ] Overview of the Reales Hermandades Sevillanas (Royal Seville Brotherhoods). Each fraternity has a very long name, which refers to the holders (devotion) of the Brotherhood and its patron saints. These are often chosen from the Mariology, a Christian martyr and the patron saints of the local parish. Some fraternities are of pontifical right, or have received certain privileges throughout their history (ex .: age by an arch-confraternity) 1 A known Aart Brotherhood is that of Our Lord Jesus Nazareno (Medinaceli) in Madrid.Some fraternities have as provost the privilege to have a canon. Domingo de Ramos [ edit ] Palm Sunday is the start of Semana Santa in Seville with a solemn Pontifical High Mass with subsequent glorious Palm Procession, led by the Archbishop of Seville. On Palm Sunday hold nine royal Brotherhoods a solemn penitential procession. * Hermandad "Del Amor"; Royal Brotherhood of Love known as "La Borriquita". Founded in the 16th century, the Royal Brotherhood has only one paso from the 17th century representing Jesus Christ's joyful Entrance into Jerusalem. The title church is the Church of the Good Announcement. * Hermandad "Jesús Despojado". Founded in 1936, the Royal Brotherhood has two paso programs. The first group represents the passion for mystery of Christ being stripped and mocked. The other represents the Virgin Mary as the Holy Mother of Sorrows and Mercy for, this was made in 1962 by Antonio Eslava. The brothers wear a white robe with black cloak and capirote. The title church is the Chapel of Great Sorrows. * Hermandad "La Paz", Royal Brotherhood Peace. Founded in 1939, the Royal Brotherhood has two paso programs. The Christ of the Victory was cut in 1940 by Antonio Llanes. The other represents the Virgin Mary as the Holy Mother for Peace, this was made in 1939. This royal Brotherhoods is affiliated with St. Sebatianusparochie. * Hermandad "La Cena" Brotherhood of the Supper. Founded in 1580, the Royal Brotherhood has three paso programs. The grand paso represents the Last Supper of Jesus Christ and His Holy Apostles, it was partially cut by Sebastian Santos. The second represents Christ of Humility and Patience for His Crucifixion. The last paso proposes the Blessed Virgin Mary as Queen of Heaven and Earth. The title is the church Iglesia de los Terceros. * Hermandad "La Hiniesta", the Royal Brotherhood Spartium. Founded in the 17th century, the Royal Brotherhood has two paso programs. The first paso states honored the Blessed Death of Christ by the Holy Mary Magdalene before, it was cut by Catillo Lastrucci. The second paso of the Blessed Virgin Mary of the Spartium for (a mother of sorrows). This fraternity has a Virgin and Child, called "Gloriosa". The Gloriosa Hiniesta is the Patroness of the Church Seville. This royal Brotherhood is affiliated with St. Julian Parish. * Hermandad de "San Roque". 'Royal Brotherhood of Saint Roch Founded in 1901, but roots in the 16th century The Royal Brotherhood has two paso's First paso represents Christ helped by the Holy.. Simon of Cyrene for the second paso. the Blessed Virgin Mary of Mercy and Patience (a mother of sorrows) for. This royal Brotherhood is linked to the Saint-Roch Parish. * Hermandad de "La Estrella": Royal Brotherhood of the Star. Founded in 1560, the Royal Brotherhood has two paso programs. The first paso proposes Christ, sunk in prayer before the Cross, behind him soldiers. The second paso proposes the Blessed Virgin Mary of the Star (a mother of sorrows), cut by Fernandeze Andez from the 17th century. This royal Brotherhood is linked to the Saint-Roch Parish. * Hermandad de "La Amargura" Royal Brotherhood of Bitterness; known as "El Silencio Blanco". Founded in the 17th century, the Royal Brotherhood has two paso programs. The first paso represents Christ of Silence for by Herod Antipas I ,. The second paso, the Bitterness of the Virgin Mary (mother of sorrows), in conversation with St. John the Evangelist. This royal Brotherhood has its headquarters in Saint John Baptist Church. * Hermandad de "El Amor" Royal Brotherhood "Love". Founded in 1508, the Royal Brotherhood has two paso programs. The first paso represents Christ of Love on the Cross. The second paso proposes the Blessed Virgin Mary of the Emergency. This royal Brotherhood has its headquarters in Saint Saviour Parish. Lunes Santo [ edit ] On Lunes Santo (Monday) hold seven royal Brotherhoods a solemn penitential procession. * Hermandad "El Beso de Judas" (Royal Brotherhood of the Kiss of Judas) 2 Real e Ilustre Hermandad del Santisimo Sacramento y Cofradía the Nazarenos the Nuestro Padre Jesús de la Redención en el beso Judas, María Santísima del Rocío, Nuestra Señora del Carmen, San Fernando Rey y San Lucas Evangelista. * Hermandad "Santa Genoveva" (Brotherhood of St Geneva): Hermandad y Cofradía the Nazarenos del Santísimo Sacramento, Nuestro Padre Jesús Cautivo en el abandono de sus Discípulos, y Nuestra Señora de las Mercedes Coronada y San Juan Evangelista and La Tercera Palabra, Inmaculada Milagrosa y Santa Genoveva * Hermandad "Santa Marta" (Royal Brotherhood of St Martha): Real, Muy Ilustre y Venerable Hermandad del Santísimo Sacramento, Inmaculada Concepción y Ánimas Benditas Cofradía the Nazarenos del Santísimo Cristo de la Caridad and su traslado all Sepulchre, Nuestra Señora de las Penas y Santa Marta. * Hermandad "San Gonzalo" (Royal Brotherhood of St Gonzalez): Pontificia y Real Hermandad del Santísimo Sacramento y Cofradía the Nazarenos the Nuestro Padre Jesús en su Soberano Poder Ante Caifás, Nuestra Señora de la Salud y San Juan Evangelista * Hermandad "Vera Cruz" (Royal Brotherhood of the True Cross) 3 : Muy Antigua, Siempre Ilustre, Venerable, Pontificia, Real, Fervorosa, Humilde y Serafica Hermandad y Archicofradía the Nazarenos de la Santisima Veracruz, Sangre de Nuestro Señor Jesucristo Tristezas y de María Santísima1 * Hermandad "Las Penas de San Vicente" (Brotherhood of Sorrows (St. Vincent)): the Cofradía Nazarenos the Nuestro Padre Jesús de las Penas y María Santísima de los Dolores * Hermandad "Las Aguas" (Royal Brotherhood "Our Lady of Las Aguas") 4 : Real, Antigua, Ilustre y Fervorosa Hermandad de la Santa Cruz y Nuestra Señora del Rosario y Archicofradía the Nazarenos del Santísimo Cristo de las Aguas, Nuestra Madre y Señora del Mayor Dolor y María Santísima de Guadalupe * Hermandad "El Museo" (Royal Brotherhood of the Museum) 5 : Real, Ilustre y Fervorosa Hermandad del Santísimo Sacramento y Archicofradía the Nazarenos de la Sagrada de Nuestro Señor Jesucristo Expiración y Maria Santisima de las Aguas. Martes Santo [ edit ] On Martes Santo (Tuesday) hold 8 royal Brotherhoods a solemn penitential procession. * Hermandad "El Cerro" Brotherhood "El Cerro": Fervorosa Hermandad Sacramental y Cofradía the Nazarenos del Santísimo Cristo del Desamparo y abandono, Nuestro Padre Jesús de la Humildad y Nuestra Señora de los Dolores Coronada. * Hermandad "Los Javieres" Brotherhood of Xaverian: Fervorosa Hermandad Sacramental y Cofradía the Nazarenos del Santísimo Cristo del Desamparo y abandono, Nuestro Padre Jesús de la Humildad y Nuestra Señora de los Dolores Coronada. * Hermandad "San Esteban", Brotherhood of St Stephen: Fervorosa Hermandad y Cofradía the Nazarenos the Nuestro Padre Jesús de la Salud y Buen Viaje, María Madre Santisima de los Desamparados, San Juan de Ribera y Protomártir San Esteban. * Hermandad "Los Estudiantes" Brotherhood of the Students: Pontificia, Patriarcal e Ilustrísima Hermandad y Archicofradía the Nazarenos del Santísimo Cristo de la Buena Muerte y Maria Santisima de la Angustia. * Hermandad "San Benito" "Brotherhood of St Benedict": 6 * Hermandad "La Candelaria" Brotherhood of Our Lady of the candlestick; Ilustre y Fervorosa Hermandad de Nuestro Padre Jesús de la Salud, Maria Santisima de la Candelaria, Nuestra Señora del Subterráneo y San Nicolás de Bari * Hermandad "El Dulce Nombre" Brotherhood of the Sweet Name; Pontificia, Fervorosa, Ilustre y Antigua Hermandad y Cofradía the Nazarenos the Nuestro Padre Jesús ante Anas, Santo Cristo del Mayor Dolor, Maria Santisima del Dulce Nombre y San Juan Evangelista. * Hermandad "Santa Cruz" Brotherhood of the Holy Cross; Ilustre y Antigua Hermandad del Santísimo Sacramento y Nuestra Señora de la Paz, Fervorosa Cofradía the Nazarenos del Santísimo Cristo de las Misericordias, Santa Maria de la Antigua y Nuestra Señora de los Dolores Miércoles Santo [ edit ] On Miércoles Santo (Wednesday) hold nine royal Brotherhoods a solemn penitential procession. * Hermandad "Carmen Doloroso" * Hermandad "La Sed" * Hermandad "San Bernardo" * Hermandad "El Buen Fin" * Hermandad "La Lanzada" * Hermandad "El Baratillo" * Hermandad "Cristo de Burgos" * Hermandad "Las Siete Palabras" * Hermandad "Los Panaderos" Jueves Santo [ edit ] On Jueves Santo (Holy Thursday) hold seven royal Brotherhoods a solemn penitential procession. * Hermandad "Los Negritos" * Hermandad "La Exaltación" * Hermandad "Las Cigarreras" * Hermandad "Monte Sion" * Hermandad "Quinta Angustia" * Hermandad "El Valle" * Hermandad "Pasión" Viernes Santo - Madrugada [ edit ] During Madrugada (Dawn of Good Friday) hold 6 royal Brotherhoods a solemn penitential procession. This night for many locals in Seville is an emotional moment. These are also the most popular fraternities. * Hermandad "El Silencio" * Hermandad "Jesús del Gran Poder" * Hermandad "la Esperanza Macarena " * Hermandad "El Calvario" * Hermandad "Esperanza de Triana" * Hermandad "Los Gitanos" Viernes Santo [ edit ] On Viernes Santo (Good Friday) hold seven royal Brotherhoods a solemn penitential procession. Most processions start in the late afternoon; the brotherhood of the Macarena is indeed not until the afternoon to her chapel. * Hermandad "La Carretería" * Hermandad "Soledad de San Buenaventura" * Hermandad "Pup" * Hermandad "La O" * Hermandad "Tres Caídas the San Isidoro" * Hermandad "Montserrat" * Hermandad "Sagrada mortaja" Sábado Santo [ edit ] On Sábado Santo (Holy Saturday) hold four royal Brotherhoods a solemn penitential procession. * Hermandad "Los Servitas" * Hermandad "La Trinidad" * Hermandad "Santo Entierro" * Hermandad "La Soledad de San Lorenzo" Domingo de Resurrección [ edit ] On Domingo de Resurrección (Easter Sunday) just loves the Royal Brotherhood Hermandad del Resucitado a solemn procession. Category:Party in Spain Category:Catholicism in Spain Category:Liturgy in the Roman Catholic Church Category:Procession